Mr & Mrs Shortman
by lilailylovesgod
Summary: Arnold and Helga joined a secret agency when they started Junior high and now they need to eliminate eachother to save their company but they loved eachother... What will happen!
1. The Shortmans

Hey I know I need to get to my other stories but I just need to write this well I hope you guys enjoy.I don't own Hey Arnold or Mr. and Mrs. Smith Read and Review Well Here is the story :

Hey Arnold: Mr. & Mrs. Shortman.

* * *

So… When you started to date what happened?

Arnold: Uhm… Well I just liked her … I guess.

But you said you hated her, when you were 9 but now you like her?

Helga: Well I sort of had a crush on him since I first layed eyes on him.

Arnold: (Blushes) But … I don't know shes just so … beautiful when you go past the fake anger Helga.

So how did you guys find out that you guys loved each other,How did the relationship start? When did you guys meet?

Arnold: Helga and I meet when we were 3 but we fell in love when…

Helga: We were 15 well yeah I was 15…

Arnold: (clears throat) Oh yeah.

Helga turns to Arnold and looks him she turns around, she looks away and smiles.

* * *

"RING"

"Phoebe what do you think about the guy we gotta capture today is he hard to get?"Helga said putting her long hair next to the scanner to scan.

"Well his name is Victor Reznov He killed 17 innocent civillans for the use of upaid gunpower. He escaped prison and is now in Cuba. Here your equipment will be ready for you when the bell rings just stay here I guess."

While phoebe walked away I pretended to serch through my locker for something.

"Hey Helga, What are you doing?"

I felt heat burn up in my cheeks as I turned around and smiled.

"Oh just looking for my Biology Book…" I laughed sarcastically.

"You mean that one?" Arnold pointed on the corner there stood my biology book.

"Oh there it is haha thank you football head!" I said happily.

Arnold smiled and walked away.

"Ugh! I keep pretending when … comes around and melts my heart …. Focus! Helga! Focus Helga! Focus!" I slapped myself and waited for the Bell to ring.

* * *

I started to walk to the janitor's closet and held my hat towards the scanner when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Arnold! You ready for the misson?"

"Holy Commando! Man you scared the crap out of me!" I yelled.

"Why you so late man?"

"Oh… I just went to see Helga? Why?"

"hm hm hm You need to ask her out dude!"

"I know I never though I could fall In love with her!"

"Arnold… you done we gotta get inside the bell is gonna ring!"

"Oh yeah sorry!"

I scanned my hat and walked in with a Gerald.

I heard a alarm and I stood there a huge scanner scanned my entire body and it said 'Welcome Arnold Shortman'

"Hey SC whats up for today?" I said sitting on my Chair.

"The Victim for today is Victor Reznov he has assassinated 17 innocent people for withholding unpaid gunfire he is now trying to kill others to obtain power over all leaders and civilians in cuba. He is there now here are the exact coordinates…."

The GPS system turned up.

Cuba

helicopter turned and Arnold's motorcycle started and the exit opened.

"Okay Gerald cover this I take it from here…"

I roared my motorcycle and jumped out of the helicopter.

* * *

I walked out of the car and climed up in the window.

I put my mask on .

I ran inside and kicked the door open.

"Hands up Now!" I yelled.

Reznov Put his hands up he was in the middle of …Ew!

I got up to him and grabbed his ear.

Then snapped his neck.

I heard a crash but decided to not turn around.

I left completing the mission .

* * *

I took out my Pistols and Gunned the two guys in front of me.

I then broke the door open and saw Reznov on the floor and a blond girl jumping out the window.

"What!" I yelled I ran after her she was too fast so I ran jumped out of the window and got on my motorcycle .

I then saw her get on a string and pulled her up into a helicopter.

"Oh my ….. What the …. UGH!"I yelled I could hear her laughing.

I took my helmet off and threw it on the ground this was the third time senior year that she stole my kill.

I got on my motor cycle and saw her mask on the ground I took it with me and Got on my motorcycle and rode away.

That girl is dead.

* * *

I went to Phoebe who was driving me home.

"So did you get him?"

"I sure did but that blond spy got there too late again…man he must've left disappointed that he lost again!" I laughed as I lifted my hand up for phoebe to slap.

She slapped it softly

"We also have a good Mission for you tomorrow."

"Oh yeah… To assassinate the blonde loser haha probably show up late for that too!"

I felt for my mask but it wasen't there.

"OH No! NO NO NO NO NO!"

"What? Helga!" Phoebe yelled stoping the car screeching the wheels.

"My mask he has it! I know he has it!"

"OH NO!"

"I need to find him before he finds us!"

I opened the door to my house and got a text from Arnold.

_**A:Hey Helga!**_

_**H:Hey Arnold whats up?**_

_**A: I was thinking if you would like to go out tonight?**_

_**H: Are you serious?**_

_**A: Y-yeah?**_

_**H:o.o**_

_**A:You know what I'm sorry….**_

_**H:YES!**_

_**A:Oh..Okay well see you at your house!**_

_**H:okay bye Football head.**_

_**A:Oh yeah!**_

_**H:what?**_

_**A:You look pretty today!**_

_**H:thanks!**_

_**A:Your welcome Helga!**_

_**H:Bye Arnold!**_

_**A: Bye!**_

I closed my eyes and let it all flood in my heart!

Arnold finally made a move! After all these years!

I gotta get ready!

I got in my closet and started to raid it when I found it….

I put some makeup and waited by the door.

* * *

I walked up to the door with a Pink lily in my hand I knocked the door.

The door knob turned and I saw her walk out.

"Hey Hel-"

She giggled. And Grabbed my shoulder.

"So where are we going?" She asked.

"Uh… I … Slausens for a Milkshake?"

"Sure!"

She held my arm tight I felt heat on my face then she looked up at me.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said pulling away.

"Oh, No it's okay!

She kept away until we walked into slausens.

I took her hand and Intertwined her fingers in mine.

She looked at me her cheeks turning red she looked into my eyes.

I smiled and pulled a seat for her and we ordered and after walked around the park holding hands talking about life.

I then took her to a fair.

She looked at the Paintball game and adored the huge heart holding bear that said I love you.

"I wanna play!"

"Okay two please!"

She took the gun with ease and pointed it at the moving head.

"BOOM"

The head was hit one shot!

I looked at her as she pulled out the huge bear.

"How you learn how to shoot like that?"

"I have a life out of school you know!"

"I love you Helga…"

She looked at me and smiled.

I looked at her and took the gun.

"Well so do I…."

I held the gun close and Shot the head In less than a second.

I got my huge stuffed bear that had a football in it's hand and gave it to Helga.

"Here A football bear… I thought it was funny and ironic don't you think?"

"Haha your so sweet… Here."

She put the huge bear in my arms and smiled.

"Because I love you…"

"So do I."

She looked at me and I smiled and kissed her cheek.I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the rides and rode and played more games until it started to rain.

"Lets go to my house."

"Okay come on!"

* * *

I walked to my door and opened it Bob and Miriam weren't home as usual.

I took him to my room and let go of his hand and went into my closet.

I gave him one of my boy shirts and my Black Pajama pants.

I changed in the closet and came back out with a pink book in my hands.

I saw aronld sitting down on my bed admiring my room when he saw me with a book in my hands.

Curious he looked at me and asked.

"Helga whats that its like I've seen it before."

"Well I write poetry and I want you to read some."

"Oh… okay."

He took the book in his hands and opened it cautiously.

I smiled and he started.

_"Cowlicks,like fields of yellow corn,_

_All the days of my week,_

_I write the name I dare not speak._

_The boy with cornflower hair,_

_My beloved and my despair."_

I felt his hand grab mine and he gave it a squeeze.

"I love it Helga its so nice of you …."

I knew he would like it.

"Well That's and Idea of what I did all these years since we were three."

"Really what else do you have?"

"A locket….poems I used to have a shrine but I don't like that so I stopped not to be religious but yeah its not very good to do."

"haha what else…"

I felt him turning to me and smiling He looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I always waited for you to like me."

With that he put his hand on my cheek and closed his eyes.

I closed mine as I felt electricity flow through my body and in through my mouth. He kissed my lips and passionately kissed deeper to the point where he was on me.

I hugged his neck and kissed back.

After those long seconds passed we gased for air.

He smiled and looked in my eyes.

"We should go to sleep."

"Yeah."

I then turned off the light and cuddled nest to Arnold. There wasn't a better place to be.

I love him. I was now in his arms sleeping.

* * *

Okay that was chapter one I hope you liked it! Bye.


	2. It's you?

Hey I guess people love this story and for their sake I am writing another chapter and I'll try to go slower! Thank you for that snippet! Totally going to read it! Well here is Chapter 2 of Mr. & Mrs. Shortman:

* * *

So how did you cope with the fact that you two loved each other?

Arnold :( clears throat) Uhm… I liked it I guess.

Helga: I was totally disgusted….haha no actually I was very happy I never thought he would like me.

Have you guys had sexual relations?

Arnold: (Chokes) What?

Have you made love to each other?

Helga: Well of course were married?

Well how often?

Arnold: Are you serious! (Laughing hysterically)

They look at each other.

Helga: (looks at Arnold and sighs) I don't get the question.

Arnold: Like 1-10?

Helga: haha what?

No I mean how often? Do you have kids?

(Look at each other)

Arnold: Yes….

Helga: Well I love him but well he's very complicated.

Arnold: What? I'm complicated?

Helga: haha (laughs quietly and Smiles mischievously looking at the Family counselor)

Arnold: I … Just get with another question.

Helga: haha…

Okay when was the first time you had sexual relations?

Arnold: Oh God!

Helga: haha…..

* * *

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

I walked down the stairs and saw Helga wearing my huge shirt with some shorts.

I smiled, she looked so beautiful….

I hugged her from the back and kissed her cheek.

"Watch making Helga?"

"Eggs and Bacon want some?"

"Sure!"

I sat on the table and waited she came back minutes later with a plate full of breakfast goodness.

"Eat up we got to go to school!"

"But I need my shirt Helga!"

"I decided I'm taking it!"

"What? But what I need it to be washed!"

"I washed it yesterday!"

Holy snap! What if she goes in the janitor's closet?

"Okay fine give it to me tomorrow!"

"Thank you Arnold!"

She kissed my head and walked away to get her bag ready with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Alright so what do I wear?"

"That shirt and your pants."

"But I don't like Switch foot"

"You do now!"  
She giggled and walked outside.

I pulled my pants up and got my backpack.

* * *

We walked to school hand in hand.

When we got to school we kissed until the bell rang by my locker luckily the scanner didn't scan when he was there.

'Hello Pataki'

My locker suddenly got bigger and I walked in.

"Who the victim today SC?"

'A agency has a secret agent he has a unknown name he has blond hair and wears blue and wears a red shirt and Blue jeans his initials are A.S. We need him assassinated by today to stop any threat to our company'

"Okay what are the coordinates?"

"I will take you Helga."

Phoebe was standing there motorcycles at hand.

"Let's hit the road!"

I jumped on and put another mask.

* * *

My helmet over me jumped outside and drove toward the coordinates.

I drove my ATV to where I needed to assassinate the blonde girl.

Gerald stayed.

I stood by a huge boulder and searched for a heat source with myKTR-03S.

BOOM

I felt something hit my back.

I had my helmet on so I turned around seeing s skinny blonde girl with a Mask pointing a Colt XSE towards me.

I jumped behind the border.

She shot at me. I took out my Browning Buckmark Campers and shot her.

She fell to the ground I ran towards her I almost took my helmet off when she punched me and left a hole in my helmet showing my eye.

I fell back when she shot my helmet but it was bulletproof. She grabbed her arm and ran off.

I shot her back she fell back.

I grabbed her arm and yelled "Why are you killing MY victims?"

She elbowed my stomach, I flinched and she jumped behind my pinning me to the ground pushing my face to the dirt and she said "Their MY kills. MY company always advises me beforehand maybe if you weren't late maybe you might have gotten me Agent A.S.

She struggled to pull my helmet off when I grabbed her hands and pushed her back squishing her down not being able to move.

I sat on top of her and looked at her eyes they were blue.

I recognized those eyes….

She kicked my helmet. She got up and ran to her motorcycle.

"Auer via Agent A.S haha!"  
I stood up and started to shoot but a huge truck opened the back and let her drive in.

Annoyed I got up and saw a stand of hair that was on my chest.

"Perfect!"

I drove back with the evidence ready to find out whom she was… then I will kill her.

* * *

I got home with a bullet in my hand.

I read the name searched for clues these were separate bullets…

I scanned the prints…

* * *

I put the strand of hair….

* * *

"So did you get the guy?" Phoebe asked.

I put my hand over my mouth….

"….Arnold…"

* * *

I stood there and a face and information came out

"Helga!"

I sat down and thought about what would happen.

* * *

"I can believe that he's/she's the one." They both whisper.

* * *

Well I hope this got you guys excited! Well-read and review! Bye.


	3. Love Vs Hate

Okay well I just love my fan Nep2une and ! So thanks to you guys I will keep on writing! I am now watching the movie to help me with ideas! I love this movie well Enjoy!

Here is Chapter 3 of Mr. &

* * *

I sat down and started to rethink our whole relationship…

I love him so much I can't kill him…

'RINGGGGG'

I saw my phone vibrate and ring in my tight black jeans.

It was Arnold….

* * *

H: Hey Arnold whats up?

A: Hey Helga I just wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner?

H: Sure Sweetie, Love you bye.

* * *

I snapped the phone closed.

I need to assassinate the one I love…

"A mission is a mission …." I said hurt.

I put a long leg opened dress and let my blonde curls go down; I put a knife on my leg strap and a gun on my right leg.

I was ready to do this… I think.

* * *

I have to assassinate Helga?

I can't… I have killed women before but Helga?

My love kills her?

I couldn't maybe she can confess to me that she's a spy and we can do something to fix it!

Right?

* * *

I went into my wardrobe and got my shin straps and put a knife and a gun on them. I then put a gun on my left hip just in case she knew and went a little far.

I was waiting in the restaurant when a tear went down my eye.

I couldn't do that….

Not to Arnold my long lasted love I want to spend eternity with him well at least my lifetime.

I cleared my tear when I saw Arnold approach me I looked at him he looked nervous.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey how are you?"

I put a gun under a napkin by my leg.

I can since he did the same…. Did he know?

"Dance with me…."

I looked at him.

"You don't dance…"

"I want this to be a happy ending Love…"

"Happy endings are endings that haven't finished yet..."

He looked at me and started the tango.

He dipped and He put a Hand under my leg and grabbed the knife.

He threw it to the wall.

I was exposed!

"Satisfied?" I asked.

"Not yet…."

I looked at him

I went down and pulled up his pants finding a knife and gun.

I threw them off.

He picked me up and pulled me close for a kiss.

I pulled away and ran up the stairs and pulled a gas bomb and jumped out the door into my car with Arnold not far behind.

I went in the house and pulled out my MSPK Sub-Machine Gun and wandered the house for any trace of him.

I waited.

* * *

I went into her house finding a little M1911 Colt and waited for her.

She was on the stairs

BOOM

Close to head shot she yelled

"You still alive baby?"

I made a groaning sound and made sounds as if I was shot.

She took a glance through the holes in the wall.

I looked at her and shot 4 shots she went to the other side.

I smacked her down and pinned her.

"Why did you want to kill me?"

She yelled and punched me down.

She ran got some bars and hit me.

I screamed and punched her and kicked her.

She got two glass vases and smacked my head down.

We then got into a fist fight we both ended up on the ground.

We stared at each other and looked at the guns in front.

She got up and got the gun I ran towards the gun next to it.

We both had a gun in our faces.

I looked at her …. Her eyes the blood I created on her.

I put my gun down …

"I can't do it…."

She looked at me.

"NO! COME ON!"

She was on the verge of tearing up.

I looked at her and smile.

I push the gun out of the way and kiss her passionately to the point where she and I got more intense.

We kissed and she kissed me.

The love in us flowed through us.

I loved her she loved me.

We sleep together that night in the middle of all that glass and holes and broken things.

We kissed with the inner love that mourned there for years.

The love that she and I felt for each other.

* * *

Okay well that's chapter 3 I hope you guys liked it. Read and Review and maybe I'll write soon like I've been doing Bye! Thank you.


	4. The Agencies against The Couple

Hey thank you Nep2une girl you make my day! Well yeah this one's for whom like it. And if you haven't watched the movie…. WATCH IT! I hope you guys are ready for Chapter 4 of

Mr.& Mrs. Shortman

* * *

I opened my eyes and walked toward the kitchen I got Arnold's shirt and put it on.

I started to look for cups that weren't broken.

I smiled as I saw Arnold walk towards the refrigerator and had a long stare at my exposed legs.

I smiled and got two broken cups and put the orange juice pitcher toward his broken cup he got some breakfast bars and chewed on one.

"So did you have trouble sleeping?"

He smiled and said "No not with you by my side…"

He closed the gap between us a kissed me.

His warm lips tingled inside me.

I smiled as he parted away.

Then I heard a crash.

A gas bomb exploded I looked at Arnold he looked at me and got his gun and we ran into the basement.

He went through a box and found a gun and handed it to me.

I put on some boots.

The agents through a bomb by my gas tank… It started beeping...

* * *

**Beep….Beep….Beep… BEEEP BEEEPPEPEPEPPEPEPPEPEPE.**

I ran and broke the window and grabbed Helga.

The house blew up…

* * *

Arnold held me I got up limping looking at my broken house.

I saw that the agencies weren't done with us.

We ran in the garage Arnold got in my car and drove us into the freeway.

I was getting a gun ready he kept the car moving in a crazy motion I finally got tired of it and said "Let me drive baby..."

He kept his eyes on the road and said "I got this Helga."

I frowned and yelled "Let me DRIVE!"

He moved over and that's when bullets started to shoot we shot a few back but the cars were bulletproof.

I was scared how can we challenge the bulletproof with bullets?

I then had an Idea.

"Pop the wheels."

"Helga, you know me so well."

I giggled and threw a MP4 at him and I got a Machine gun.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are..."

A second later I breathed "Okay …."

I turned the car around and we shot all the wheels Arnold opened the back and threw a grenade at the car with the top open.

I drove off…. We had a lot to deal with.

* * *

Okay yes its short but well I'll try maybe on Friday…. Well I hope this helped you write more reviews!


	5. Head over Heels in Love

**Hey…. I am so sorry!**

**Well hello and thank you so much Nep2unnee and YAY you saw it! I hope you liked it and well here is the final chapter I will make a sequel It's just I have finals and well I have 3 more days of school whatever's enough of me here is chapter of ….  
**

Mr. &

I smiled at Helga I know I saw her undress before but that tight suit made her look gorgeous. I couldn't think of anything better but to be with her fighting crime. I was afraid but I had to be strong for Helga.

"So you ready Baby?" She looked at me smirking.

I looked at myself and realized I was watching her undress and dress the whole time and I didn't see that I was putting up my jeans and they were half way on.

I blushed. "Oh….Yeah!" I put up my pants and laughed sarcastically.

"Haha… well catch!" She threw me my favorite gun a Colt with a screw on tip.

I smiled "Thanks Helga."

Then I put the gun on my side.

I looked up and she was a few inches away from my lips.

She grabbed my collar.

I started to close my eyes.

She breathed on my lips.

"You need a breath mint…." She whispered.

She started laughing and pulled away.

Ugh! I hate it when she does that… She plays with my heart.

I scowled.

"Helga! Let's go yeah?" I said dryly.

I then Got into the van and was ready for anything.

* * *

I snickered I always get Arnold.

I closed my eyes and walked into the van.

I got the coordinates out of my pocket and put them on the GPS.

Thanks to Phoebe and Gerald not tuning their back on us we have these things….. I hope they don't get hurt.

I am so pissed that Phoebe didn't tell me this.

Well I guess this is the best she could do.

I turned the car on and drove toward the coordinates.

I sighed.

* * *

We drove silently and While I put on my headset, misc. And cam in 1, she got out with her Machine Gun and walked over to the entrance.

"Helga goes through the back door and shoots the security."

"Whatever's Arnold, Let me just do my thing alright football head!"

I stayed in the car and worked the system. She walked in … wait that wasn't the plan?

"Helga the BACK door!"

"Oh… Shoot!" She stopped the guards turned to her.

"KILL THE LIGHTS!" She yelled.

I pushed the button and the lights turned off.

(Gun Shots)

I saw light flash.

Guns fall.

The misc. Started to have scratches.

I heard falling.

I heard…. A voice yelling.

"Hey football head turn the lights on."

I breathed out.

SHE WAS ALIVE!

"Uh… Hello I can't see!"

"Oh sorry Helga."

I tuned the lights on. There laid a bunch of men in suits blood at a minimum and there was her sexy self-looking in the mirror with the guy we wanted.

She was fixing her hair.

"I got him."

I smiled.

I got in the car and dragged the guy in.

"You didn't follow my plan." Arnold said annoyingly.

I smiled "Well I got the guy didn't I?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Okay let's get out of here!"

We drove to a motel.

* * *

"Who are you people?" The guy asked.

"Okay first of all what is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Look I am going to give you 3 options…. Option A: You tell us and we don't kill you….Option 2: I will cut your thumbs with my pliers until you tell me… Option C: We will kill you."

I looked at Arnold … That was so hot …. Being all aggressive and threatening I loved him so much!

"I don't know who you are what you're talking about or what this is about-

I got up and got the phone and hit him across the face.

"Owwwww! Okay Option A! Option A!" He yelled.

I smirked.

"This is a plan to get rid of both of you they found out you guys were… together so that was a threat to the business so we have to eliminate you two and you guys are….being tracked."

"Where is it?" Arnold yelled threatening his fist.

"Belt!"

Arnold took his belt and there was a Tracking device.

"They will be here any second!" Arnold angrily yelled.

I looked out the window.

I scowled.

"In three seconds…"

Arnold turned to the guy and punched him that he fell to the ground taking the tied chair with him.

I started to run out into the hallway.

Arnold ran in front of me. "Come on Helga!"

"Hey! You think it's easy to run in heels!" I shouted.

He ran towards me and pulled me through a window.

We ran and hid under a boat.

I pulled at my dress…

"Why don't we just move away from each other Arnold, we will keep each other from getting into more problems?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and caressed my face.

He noticed the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Helga, how can I leave the love of my life? I rather die trying because I love you Helga…."

Tears started to steam down my eyes.

We started to close in for a kiss when we heard it.

BOOM!

I crawled out and saw they were throwing grenades at us.

I pulled Arnold out and ran towards the store.

We took out our guns and I saw some manikins.

We changed.

He looked like a man … so did I.

We waited for the men to come in.

At first we just walked over to the men and snapped necks.

Then little clumsy Arnold.

"Hey baby come over here!" I yelled.

He ran and dropped a bunch of accessories.

'REALLY' I mouthed.

'IT WASEN'T ME' HE mouthed back.

BOOM

* * *

They started to shoot, we shot back.

I ran towards the elevator with Helga.

We waited and ran out and went to hide.

Helga pulled out her infer-red scope and connected her gun with it.

"I'll go up." She whispered.

"Okay!" I whispered.

I hid by a stand.

She went on by the lights and hung there with her gun.

They walked in.

BOOM

We shot up down everywhere until Helga yelled.

"Ahhh!"

I turned back she fell off.

I numbed and I went pale.

I ran toward an ATV and turned it on.

Helga helplessly shot and dragged herself to a corner.

I ran over the guys by her.

"GET ON!" I yelled.

She got on and grabbed the machine gun and started to shoot all things that moved.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled.

Helga tuned to me.

She saw blood.

I cried out "I'm fine babe Just a scratch." My arm hurt.

I crashed by a tool shed.

We ran inside.

* * *

I grabbed Arnold's arm and rip a piece of my shirt.

I tied it around.

BOOM

We ducked… Man they didn't quit…. I was worried.

I looked through a hole they started to surround us.

"How does it look?"

I smiled nauseously . "Piece of cake!"

We took off the torn and worn out shirts.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I simply looked in his eyes and nodded.

He opened the door.

He put his gun up and started to shoot.

BBOOM!

BOOM!

I ducked.

I missile flew above me.

He grabbed ammo from my back.

We keep on shooting.

We finally we stopped.

There were no more men.

I put my gun down.

We did it.

Were done.

Were free.

* * *

In the office:

"So how have you been this week?"

"I have really gone closer to Helga."

"I love her so much…."

He grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Yeah we changed a lot and I love him more than ever."

"That's a progress… so how did you guys change all of a sudden?"

Arnold coughed.

"Hey ask the sex question again?"

I looked at him.

I smirked.

Arnold flashed a ten with his fingers.

"Ten."

I smiled and looked at the counselor.

And turned and jumped on Arnold and started to kiss him passionately.

* * *

**Okay well that was it! I hope you loved it!I will make a sequel on their continuing their relationship and the story on how they dated and got married! So review! Bye and Happy Summer!**


End file.
